To prevent and treat many of the deadly diseases and cancers, effective vaccines are needed. The new generation vaccine has many advantages over traditional vaccine. However, the potency of the new generation vaccine needs to be enhanced. Unfortunately, after 80 some years of development, Alum is still the only single adjuvant approved by the Food and Drug Administration (FDA) in the United States for use in humans. Therefore, novel vaccine delivery systems and/or adjuvants are desperately needed and desired.